Numbered
by Eni-gwada
Summary: "Cinq jours. 120 heures. 7200 minutes. 432 000 secondes. Ça fait 432 000 secondes qu'ils ont annoncé la fin du monde, et je ne crois pas que j'aie bougé de cette fenêtre." Leurs jours sont comptés : Remus/Sirius, et il leur reste 432 067 secondes à vivre. Traduction.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc une nouvelle traduction, dont l'original, écrit par la talentueuse **our dancing days** se trouve ici : s/8950824/1/Numbered.

Je ne lis pas ce genre de fics d'habitude (à vrai dire, je n'en avais jamais rencontré), mais celle-ci est spéciale. Chaque mot a vibré dans mon coeur, et je ne me suis aperçue que j'avais retenue mon souffle qu'une fois que j'ai eu fini de lire. ça peut paraître un peu exagéré, mais c'est vrai.

Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent Scribblings of..., je tiens à vous assurer que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Elle ne tient à coeur, et je la finirai, mais j'ai eu envie de passer un peu à autre chose avant de reprendre sa traduction. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience, et qui m'ont soutenue, vraiment... Désolée.

P.S : Le slash est tout doux dans cette fic, il n'y a aucun acte choquant ou je ne sais quoi, le rating est juste là pour la situation. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tic, toc. Tic, toc._

_C'est de cette façon que le monde s'éteint, mon coeur. Avec une lettre._

* * *

Cher James,

Ça fait cinq jours.

Cinq jours.

On dirait qu'il s'est écoulé plus de temps, pas vrai ? Comme si ça faisait toute une vie. Cinq jours. 120 heures. 7200 minutes. 432 000 secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en 432 000 secondes ? Pas autant qu'on pourrait le penser. Ça fait 432 000 secondes qu'ils ont annoncé la fin du monde, et je ne crois pas que j'aie bougé de cette fenêtre.

_Il _ne me parlera pas. _Il_ ne me regardera même pas.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'_il _pourrait dire ?

432000 secondes nous font penser à une éternité mais en réalité, ce n'est même pas une vie.

Le monde entier a pris feu. La moitié de l'Australie a été réduite en cendres. 700 000 personnes ont été tuées hier en Amérique du Sud quand la Chine a lâché une bombe nucléaire. Sur elle-même. L'Irlande est sous les eaux. On avait toujours aimé Dublin, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est magnifique là-bas. Tragique, lisse, et magnifique. Comme Paris qui s'est figé quand les lumières se sont éteintes. On s'était promis d'y retourner; emmène Lily et Harry là-bas.

Je me demande si le Paradis ressemble à Dublin.

Les scientifiques; ils étaient au courant depuis des années. Ils ont eu le temps de s'adapter, d'apprendre, de_ vivre_, et maintenant la plupart d'entre eux s'est enfermée dans leurs souterrains.

Un autre homme a assassiné sa famille hier. Un village moldu, juste à côté de Shrewsbury. Il en a tué 50 en moins de cinq minutes. Puis il s'est suicidé en se tirant dessus.

Deux cent enfants se sont retournés les uns contre les autres dans une école. Ils ont attrapé ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et ont prétendu que c'était tuer ou être tué. Idiots. Ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça. On sera morts avant d'avoir eu la chance de se battre.

Deux petits de cinq ans et un professeur ont survécu.

Elle a battu les garçons jusqu'à la mort alors qu'ils sanglotaient entre ses bras.

432 000 secondes. 7200 minutes. 120 heures. Cinq jours.

Je ne sais pas si tu es en vie. Une partie de moi espère que tu ne l'es pas, juste pour que tu n'aies pas à voir ça; la fin du monde dans toute sa gloire déchirante. Lily et toi, vous avez pris Harry et vous êtes enfuis dès que vous avez entendu les nouvelles. On aurait pu vous suivre, vous _vouliez_ qu'on vous suive – mais on fait partie d'ici. C'était notre maison, James. On ne partira pas.

C'_est_ notre maison.

Et même s'il ne parle pas, eh bien; je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre les mots. Plus maintenant.

432 000 secondes, et je ne veux pas gâcher une respiration.

Le soleil. Il va arrêter d'exploser et imploser – un éclair aveuglant de lumière, et puis plus rien. Ça prendra environ sept minutes. Ça n'a pas encore commencé, mais ça le fera bientôt. Ce n'était pas censé commencer avant des centaines de milliers d'années.

Il se révèle que même les scientifiques moldus peuvent avoir tort.

J'espère que tes derniers instants seront heureux, James. J'espère que tu es en train de serrer Harry et d'embrasser la tête de Lily, comme tu le fais quand elle est endormie et que tu crois qu'on ne te regarde pas. J'espère que tu n'oses pas regarder par la fenêtre pour contempler le monde brûler.

Est-ce que tu as des regrets ?

Je ne pense pas que tu en aies – pas vraiment. Mais le monde change les gens. Est-ce qu'on aurait pu être _meilleurs_ ? On aurait pu être plus gentils avec Snape, pas vrai ? Mais ça ne nous aurait pas donné plus de temps. Juste beaucoup de secrets. Et beaucoup de culpabilité. Ça en aurait peut-être même valu le prix. Mais on avait le temps de vivre, alors, James, on avait le temps.

Par l'enfer, James. Regarde-nous maintenant.

J'ai beaucoup de regrets, finalement. Mais je pense que c'est le plus récent – le plus important – que je pourrais changer. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Au lieu de ça, je suis en train de t'écrire une lettre.

Je devrais le supplier, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais me mettre à plat ventre et l'implorer. Je devrais – je devrais – je devrais prier pour qu'il me pardonne. Pour qu'il me croit. Mourra t-il en pensant que je suis un traître ? J'espère que non, Prongs. J'espère vraiment que non.

Voldemort ne compte même plus maintenant. Il est probablement en Albanie ou quelque part, à attendre. Il pense sûrement qu'il survivra, ce bâtard arrogant. J'espère qu'il sera le premier à brûler. Je souhaiterais presque pouvoir voir ça, pas toi ? Sa surprise.

Ce serait un beau spectacle. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça en soit un pour lequel il vaudrait mourir.

On ne peut plus voir les rues encombrées par les gravats, maintenant. On a – j'ai – obstrué les fenêtres et les portes avec tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver. J'ai stocké une caisse de chocolat, juste au cas où. Au cas où il soit temps.

Il s'est trouvé qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses en cinq jours.

Je me demande toujours qui nous a trahi, par contre, à la fin. Est-ce que c'était Dorcas ? La Serdaigle mignonne, la Dorcas Meadowes qui fronçait toujours les sourcils dans ta direction et ébouriffait tes cheveux ? Elle est morte maintenant. Je l'ai trouvée – j'ai trouvé sa main, avec cette jolie bague de fiançailles que lui avait donné Fabian Prewett encore sur le doigt.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le reste de son corps.

Je n'ai pas cherché.

Tu penses que c'était Minnie ? Elle est toujours en vie. Elle ne quittera pas Poudlard, la vieille chauve-souris entêtée. Elle va probablement mourir avec son chapeau préféré, en polissant les trophées dans la Salle des Trophées. Elle me manquera.

Quelqu'un a décapité Bellatrix et a fiché sa tête sur un pieu, devant Ste-Mangouste.

Je crois que j'ai ri.

Au final, par contre, est-ce que tu crois que c'était lui ? Est-ce que ça importe vraiment, à présent ? Je lui pardonnerais, s'il me le disait. Je le serrerais dans mes bras et j'embrasserais son oreille et je quitterais cette satanée fenêtre, c'est sûr. Je ne le frapperais même pas. 432 000 secondes, et tout ça.

Je suis content que la pleine lune ait été il y a deux semaines. Pour tous les deux. Le monde ne finit pas dans un fracas, mais avec un gémissement, après tout.

Mais regarde le monde, mon petit Jamesie ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas glorieux ? La nature humaine sous son meilleur jour. C'est ce qu'on est, après tout. Une race de créatures lamentable qui s'est mentie à elle-même avec des lois et des traditions, qui s'est mentie à elle-même en pensant qu'elle est mieux, ou plus intelligente juste parce qu'elle peut.

Les humains.

C'est presque normal qu'on finisse comme ça.

Je pense que je devrais lui dire que je l'aime. Je pense que je devrais lui donner l'anneau que j'ai caché dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je pense que je devrais lui dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu partir. Je lui dirais que la seule chose qui importait était de revenir.

Je crois que je l'aime, Prongs.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que la dernière fois que je le lui ai dit, c'était en criant; je me suis déchiré la gorge et je me suis arraché le coeur, juste en lui disant que je l'aimais et que je le haïssais. Puis je suis parti, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis noyé dans les drogues et l'alcool jusqu'à ce que les lignes floues se remettent ensemble, et peu importait que je l'aime ou le haïsse. Tout ce qui importait était _lui_.

Et ils nous ont dit qu'on avait 432 067 secondes avant de commencer à brûler.

Alors je suis revenu à la maison, pas vrai ? Je le devais. Je me rappelle que tu as cogné à la porte, serrant Harry contre ta poitrine et sanglotant. Tu m'as dit de venir avec vous. Mais il – il aurait été tout seul ici. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Si je dois passer mes dernières secondes avec quelqu'un, Prongs, c'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui.

Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air romantique ?

Ça fait 432 060 secondes qu'ils nous dit qu'on ne vivrait pas jusqu'à Noël. Qu'on ne verrait jamais Harry grandir. Que je ne me – qu'on ne se – marierait jamais. On a encore 67 secondes.

66.

65.

On a été bien, pas vrai ? Nous. Nos vies. C'était bien, non ?

Le meilleur.

Avec amour,_ Moony_.

* * *

"Quarante-six secondes," dit Sirius derrière lui, et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de Remus, pour le serrer fort. "Quarante-trois."

"Je ne veux pas te quitter," balbutia Remus. "Trente-huit." Il serra fermement la main de Sirius dans la sienne, probablement assez fort pour lui faire mal. Aucun d'eux ne broncha. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, Padfoot, je ne voulais pas- je ne pouvais pas-"

"Chuut," fit-il pour l'apaiser, et l'un de ses bras, celui qui ne tenait pas Remus, se glissa en arrière et il put entendre Sirius fouiller dans sa poche. Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils respiraient en tremblant.

_Dix-sept._

_Seize. _

Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour du doigt de Remus.

"On n'a pas besoin d'une stupide cérémonie. Je te fais confiance. Je t'_aime_. Je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer." Remus sentit le sel quand Sirius l'embrassa. Sirius sourit. "Maraudeurs, hein ?"

_Onze._

_Dix._

Remus sourit doucement à son tour, tristement, s'agrippant toujours à la main de Sirius, "Ouais."

Ce fut ainsi que le monde s'éteignit : pas dans un fracas, et pas dans un gémissement. Avec un sourire.


End file.
